Afraid To Fly
by kstar97
Summary: Ron isn't happy with how much Hermione underestimates him and tries to prove her wrong by reading Hogwarts: A History. In return, Ron asks Hermione to ride on a broomstick with him, to which she objects.


A/n: Hey guys! This is my first Ron/Hermiione oneshot so it may not be the greatest but I hope it is good. Well anyway please review and tell me what you think!

Diclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Afraid To Fly

"There is no way I am getting on that- that thing!" said Hermione Granger. Her husband, Ronald Weasley, has been trying to get her on a broomstick for about a week now. "Now stop bothering me! I'm reading!" she said swatting him away.

"Aw come on Hermione!" Ron said pouting like a child, "You know you want to. The only thing you do is read. You never have any fun."

"Well Ron, life isn't always about having fun. It's not like you have ever read a book so why do I have to get on a broomstick."

"Because…flying on a broomstick is much more interesting than reading one of those silly books."

Hermione looked up from her book and stood. She looked up at her husband who was a couple of inches on her. "Ron books are not silly. Books are beautiful pieces of literary work. I bet you couldn't write a book for your life. You can barely read one."

"Haha. You think I can't read a book. Oh Hermione you really underestimate your husband now."

"I do underestimate you Ronald."

"Oh I am wounded!" Ron said playfully, putting a hand over his heart collapsing onto the couch.

"Oh Ron stop being so dramatic!"

"But you underestimate me! How will I live knowing my wife does not think I can read a book?" Hermione sat down next to Ron, giving him a hug.

"I will always love you even if you can't read a book," she said giving him a sweet kiss.

"I will always love you too but I am going to prove to you that I can read a book."

"That's good but I am still not getting on a broomstick," Hermione said dreamily, snuggling more into Ron's chest, getting more tired by the moment.

"Aw come on Hermione. If I can read a book you can get on a broomstick."

"Nice try but I am not getting on a broomstick. I told you that already."

"Hermione if I face my fears you can too."

"Ron, Ron, Ron you can't have a fear of reading! That's ridiculous!"

"Yes you can, especially when you are whacking me with them most of the time!"

"Oh like this," Hermione said picking up her the book she was reading and starting hitting him on with it.

"Ow! Yes like that," Ron said taking the book away from her.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Not until you say sorry for hitting your dear husband."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," he said giving her a short kiss. "God I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said laying back down on his chest. They spent a few moments in a pleasant silence until Ron spoke.

"Hermione."

"Hmm," she said half asleep.

"If I read Hogwarts: A History will you ride on a broomstick with me?"

"Sure Ron." After another moment of pure silence Ron spoke again.

"Ok, come on Hermione get up."

"Too tired."

"But don't you want to get into a nice cozy bed." She shook her head. "Buts it's nice and comfy."

"Don't want to get up, too comfortable."

"Aw my poor Hermione. Would you like me to carry you up?" he offered and she nodded her head. He picked her up bridal style and walked up to the stairs into their bedroom. He pulled the covers down to the end of the bed and placed Hermione on the bed. Ron got into his side of his bed and pulled the covers on top of them. He gave her a goodnight kiss and said, "Goodnight, love," and had pleasant dreams.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," said Ronald Weasley, giving his wife a kiss and sat down at the dining table. "Do you know where _Hogwarts: A History_ is?"

"Yeah, it is on the top book shelf in the office. Why do you need _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Oh you don't remember? We made a bet that if I read _Hogwarts: A History_ you would ride a broomstick with me."

"Ron I never agreed to that."

"Yes you did last night."

"Oh did I?

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess I could agree to it because I know you will never finish _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Haha don't doubt your husband so much."

"Trust me, I try not to."

* * *

And so Ron was actually reading _Hogwarts: A History_. Ron isn't the fastest of readers so it took him about a month to finish reading it and when he did it was a big thing.

Ron slammed the book down onto the coffee table near Hermione. "There Hermione I finished _Hogwarts: A History. _Do you doubt the power of Ronald Weasley now?"

Hermione gave a chuckle and said, "No I don't doubt the power of my husband. I'm very proud of you, honey." She got up giving him a hug and sweet kiss on the nose. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too. Are you ready to get on a broomstick?"

"Not really…Ron are you really going to make me get on one of those things?"

"Hermione you promised if I read a book you would ride a broomstick with me."

"I know, but can't we just stay inside."

"No, the best time to fly is during sunset. Now come on," he said, taking her by the hand and dragging her outside. "Wait here." Ron went inside the garage to get his broomstick and came out a moment later. "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be," she said, Ron helped her on the broom and got on right in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Ron's waist. Ron took off and Hermione squeezed him even tighter.

"Hermione can't breathe," Ron choked out.

"Opps sorry Ron," she loosened her grip on him. "Ron can we get down now?" Hermione felt very nervous and as she looked at the Earth beneath her, all she could think she of was falling.

"No we can't stop now."

"But I'm scared of heights, please Ron."

"Hermione you promised and don't worry I wont let you fall okay?"  
"Okay." Ron and Hermione rode around the fresh night sky and Hermione was in admiration about how beautiful the stars and moon were.

"It's beautiful…"

"See I told you, you would like it."

"No, I love it."

"And I love you."

"I love you, too." They rode into the night sky enjoy the beauty and Hermione was no longer afraid to fly and Ron started to enjoy reading.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

-kstar :D


End file.
